Childhood Love
by OoX-EbonyDuchess-XoO
Summary: An AU,OOC 'What if' story about a young girl who managed to escape Frieza's destruction of the Saiyans, and meets a young Prince Vegeta while working for Frieza. Soon, they realize their feelings for each other. Warnings: Violence. FINALLY FINISHED! :
1. Intro

This fic is something I was working on before I joined this site. I wanted to make sure I had **something** done to submit. Please R&R! Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one - **Intro**

Inside a rather odd looking base on a deserted planet is where we begin…

Long hallways with white walls, doors that slide open with the press of a button, guards walking around ready at a moment's notice, and creatures certainly not of Earth are just a few things you'll see inside.

Upon further inspection, you'll see the cafeteria with some guards, as well as some soldiers, filling their stomachs and having conversations. A medical room filled with healing tanks, syringes, bandages, different medicines and antidotes, tables, and of course, the doctors themselves either tending to wounded warriors, or organizing their equipment.

If you were to catch a glimpse outside from a window, you'd see one-person pods either launching off, or returning and a few guards watching the skies for anything suspicious. Further down the hallway, after about two lefts and going up a flight of stairs, there's a small training room.

Finally, there's a room no one dares to enter unless mandatory. Occupied by one horrible, cold-hearted Ice-jin, and his two right hand men.

The Ice-jin, a destructive tyrant if there ever was one, was a rather short, horned creature. He had dark lips, red eyes, and a strong tail. His menacing cackle struck fear into the hearts of those that were already terrified of him.

Standing to his left, was a tall, pale-blue skinned man. His beautiful, green hair was pulled back into a long, braided ponytail. He was considered a "pretty boy", and was very conceited

Standing to the Ice-jin's right was a fat, pink, pointy-eared creature. He had a rough sounding voice and dark lips as well. He also had short, dull-looking spikes on his head and arms.

These three were a terrible trio. They were emotionless, heartless, and if it meant getting something they wanted, they certainly didn't care about a few dead bodies. Yes, these three were monsters, and they were greatly feared. The universe trembled at the mere mention of their names:

Dodoria, Zarbon, and the most feared… Frieza.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, this was horribly short. But that was because I wanted to open it up with a visual, I guess. Eh, I won't worry about any reviews, nor will I expect any. This was just to get myself started so.. yeah. The upcoming chapters will get longer, though.

--**_OoX-EbonyDuchess-XoO_**--


	2. Aisha

Another short one. I apologize. I plan for my fics to get somewhat longer, though.

**Disclaimer:** Except for the new character, which I made up, I own nothing in this and am not getting paid for it either.

**A/N**: My character's name is pronounced: Ay-sha. Just thought you should know. -Nods-

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 - **Aisha  
**

"YOU STUPID, LITTLE BRAT! Grrr, just WAIT until I catch you. You're DEAD!", yelled Dodoria as he struggled with the horrible burning sensation in his eyes.

The culprit had already fled the scene, not wanting to be around when Dodo brain regained his sight. She knew if Dodoria caught her, she'd **really** be in for it.

As she ran on tiny, bare feet, she giggled as she pictured Dodoria's eyes, red and still stinging from the cleaning solution.

-_Flashback_-  
She'd been washing the walls, as Frieza instructed, when Dodoria started picking with her. He called her names, insulted her, and kicked her around while doing so. One of his kicks managed to knock her across the floor, right in front of the bucket she'd been using to dip her rag in.

The water inside was mixed with a strong cleaning solution for the walls and was dirty as well. She slowly sat up on her knees and began to reach for the rag when Dodoria walked up behind her. As soon as she felt his hot breath on her neck, she grabbed the bucket and threw the water in his face.

Her aim was perfect and the water got into his eyes just like she planned. The dirt and the cleaning solution started to go to work instantly, and Dodo's eyes were soon burning intensely. They felt like they were literally on fire. And the more he rubbed and squeezed his eyes, the more they burned. That's when he yelled out his threat.  
-_End Flashback_-

The little girl ran as far away as she could, and soon ended up outside. It was terribly cold this night, and what little clothes she had on did nothing to protect her. She huddled beside a bush and shivered. She never knew the winds could be so harsh.

After about five minutes or so, she decided she could no longer stand it and made her way back inside the base.

She was cold, hungry, and tired. She ignored her growling stomach and headed up the stairs to where her room was. Believing she'd outsmarted Dodoria again, she relaxed and entered her room. Before laying down, she reached under her pillow and retrieved a locket. On the front it said: _To Aisha_. On the inside was a picture of her parents. She stared at the picture, wishing she could've gotten a chance to fully get to know her mom and dad.

_Mommy was so pretty_, Aisha thought. _And daddy was very handsome. If only I'd gotten to know you both.  
I would've been the best daughter in the world._

She didn't remember how she got the locket, but she didn't care. It was the only thing she had to remind her of her parents.

She closed the locket and curled up on her bed. Soon, she was asleep and she dreamed of her parents as she often did. In her dream, she was in the arms of her mother, while her father sang to her.

And her furry, brown tail moved about happily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, now I'd appreciate some reviews. I won't even be picky. Four or five would be wonderful, but I'll settle for just _two_. At least I'll know someone read it. Tell me what you think. Should I just stop while I'm ahead, or would you like to see what happens next?  
I'm currently reviewing chapter 3 to make sure it's ok before I submit it. Something tells me I might have to make some slight changes. Maybe add something.. remove something.. -Shrugs-

**_OoX-EbonyDuchess-XoO_**


	3. Summoning

Eh, I decided to just go ahead and put up the third chapter instead of waiting for reviews. Fourth one coming soon, too.

**Disclaimer:** Must I _really_ keep reminding you that I don't own DBZ? -Sighs sadly-

**A/N**: This chapter gets a little violent. So…yeah. Violence warning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 - **Summoning  
**

Aisha was still in her deep, peaceful sleep when her bedroom doors opened. A dark figure entered and walked over to her bedside.

He stood there and watched in anger as memories of the stinging water flooding his brain.

_How DARE this little monkey of a brat disrespect me like that,_ He thought to himself. His hands clenched into fists, and his anger rose.

_I don't see why Lord Frieza didn't just kill her. She's rude, disrespectful, and weak! Ugh, I'll never understand Frieza, but I won't question his motives, either_, he thought.

Dodoria wasn't the only one who wondered this, however. Everyone tried to figure out just why Frieza would keep a young, saiyan child. Her parents had been killed during an assignment, and she was an only child.

Even stranger still, though, was the fact that she'd somehow escaped her pod as a baby. At least, that's what everyone was told. No one really believed it, but just like Dodoria they knew better than to question anything.

So why had Frieza allowed the girl to stay on the base? He could've sent her to clear a planet or killed her.

No one knew.

No one dared to ask, either. The last person who foolishly asked Frieza about the child met a horrible, bloody end. After that, no one even mentioned the girl's name. To do so meant death.

As Dodoria watched the sleeping girl, he thought about how much of a troublemaker she was. Suddenly, he grabbed Aisha by her hair and threw her against the wall. She'd awoken when she felt the grab, and was now whimpering softly as her head and back throbbed with pain.

"You troublesome brat. You thought you'd gotten away, huh?", Dodoria asked while walking toward Aisha.

"Well, I've got news for you. You were wrong. Frieza was about to send a guard to come and wake you up, but I asked him to allow me to do it instead. I was on my way out anyway, and your room wasn't too far from where I was going. Frieza considered this and granted me permission to get you."

Aisha cowered in a corner and looked into Dodo's eyes. They were filled with anger and revenge. He kneeled in front of her and a cruel smile crept upon his face, followed by an evil chuckle.

"Get away from me", said Aisha.

She tried to squirm away, but the back of Dodoria's hand caught her hard in the face. She felt a trickle of warm liquid coming from her nose and knew instantly what it was.

Dodoria grabbed her once again, pinned her to the floor and proceeded to punch and kick her repeatedly, each blow faster and harder than the last. Or so it seemed. He punched her several hard times in each jaw, her eyes, and on her head. Aisha's head was throbbing horribly, and she felt so dizzy. Dodoria grabbed her head and rammed it into the floor twice, then clutched her throat and started to squeeze slowly. Aisha's lungs screamed for oxygen. She already couldn't breathe with Dodoria sitting on her, and now he was choking her.

When Dodoria thought she had enough, he let go of her throat and stood up. He smiled as Aisha sat up literally gasping for air. She started coughing violently while she gasped. Dodoria just made things worse when he suddenly kicked her in her stomach. Aisha tried to curl up on the floor to prevent any more blows from reaching her stomach, but her attempt failed. Dodoria kicked her back and the impact made Aisha arch her back...something she shouldn't have done. Dodoria seized the opportunity and stomped hard on her stomach. Aisha tried to scream, but no sound came out. This continued for about two more minutes.

Just then, a voice was heard on Dodo's scouter. It was Zarbon.

"Dodoria, haven't you awoken that child yet? What's taking so long? Frieza is very displeased. You know he doesn't like to be kept waiting. Bring her here, NOW!"

Dodoria looked at Aisha, who was now bleeding from her mouth, both nostrils, and her head.

"Hmph, you're a lucky one", he said and stood up. "Clean up and be in Frieza's room in three minutes", he ordered. Then he walked out of the room.

Aisha did as she was told and made her way to Frieza.

…However, not in three minutes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay, end of chapter 3. Review, review! Also, if my violent scenes didn't meet your expectations, I apologize. I'm not an expert on those, but I do try.

Remember, at least two reviews. I'd appreciate it a lot.

**_OoX-EbonyDuchess-XoO_**


	4. A Royal Sighting

-Claps- Chapter 4 has now arrived. Yay.

I've been thinking…and I think I'll submit two chapters a day. This way, this fic will get done quicker. -Shrugs- Just a thought. Also, FINALLY this fic is longer than my previous ones. -Smiles-

To **Butterfly Fairy**: Thank you for the review. It's greatly appreciated. Aisha's situation does get better. At least for a while.

**Disclaimer**: Read these words slowly. I… don't… own… DBZ, ok?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: **A Royal Sighting**

"So, you like to keep people waiting, huh? Well, I'm not the patient type!", said Frieza.

Aisha said nothing in response. For her silence, Frieza slapped her with his tail.

"I-I'm…s-sorry, Lord F-Frieza", Aisha muttered. She received another slap, this one harder and more painful than the last.

"Speak clearly. I can't stand muttering", Frieza said. He was getting very irritated. Now he was starting to wonder himself as to why he decided to keep Aisha. In fact, he'd gotten so deep into his wondering, he'd almost forgotten about punishing Aisha further.

He started to form a ki ball in the palm of his hand. Aisha hadn't seen it because she'd been staring at the floor ever since she'd gotten the first slap.

Frieza had finally gotten his desired amount of energy. Aisha suddenly got this feeling in her gut saying 'don't look up'. But she ignored it and looked up anyway. Her eyes widened at the glowing ball of energy, and before she could run or defend herself, Frieza hurled it right at her. The impact sent her flying across the room, landing so hard against a wall that her body left an imprint.

Her body landed hard onto the cold floor. Zarbon smirked and Dodoria chuckled.

"Ugh, I detest monkeys. Get her out of my sight.", said Freiza.

Zarbon walked over to Aisha, picked her up roughly by her wrist, and then walked towards the entrance of the room. Once the doors opened, he stepped halfway outside and dropped her into the hallway. He turned around and walked back inside the room. The doors slid shut behind him.

Aisha struggled to get up on her feet. Once she did, she limped her way to the cafeteria and snuck inside. She hadn't eaten in days. She hid behind one of the garbage pails and tried to figure out how she was going to get food this time. She'd already lied to the cooks and used Zarbon as a pawn. She told them Zarbon had ordered her to get him something to eat. Once she received the food, she walked out into the hallway and crept into a small crawlspace. She devoured the food and was happy.

Luckily for her, Zarbon hadn't been hungry that day so he didn't find out.

A week or so later, she used the same tactic, but used Dodoria's name. She got the food, went to her crawlspace, ate, and was happy. Unfortunately for her, Dodoria **was** hungry and he entered the cafeteria moments after Aisha finished her meal.

She heard Dodoria yelling furiously and tried to lay low for a while. However, Dodoria eventually caught her and brought her into Frieza's room. He told both Frieza and Zarbon about her lies and Zarbon became greatly angered. He started to beat Aisha senseless, and soon Dodoria joined in.

When they finished, Aisha was barely hanging onto life. Frieza simply looked at her and shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk. Those Saiyans and their lies. I don't tolerate lying.", he said. And with that, he launched a ki blast at her already limp body which sent her flying into the corner of a wall. The impact of her head hitting the corner knocked her out. When she woke up, she was in a healing tank and couldn't remember too much of what happened.

She knew not to do that again.

_Man, how am I gonna get some food this time?_, she thought. She was pulling blanks and, for a moment, considered sneaking into the kitchen and stealing something. As she started planning, voices and heavy footsteps brought her back to reality. When she looked toward the entrance of the cafeteria, her jaw dropped.

There she saw a young, Saiyan boy maybe about two years older than her. His hair stood straight up, except for his bangs which covered his forehead. On his armor, there was a royal emblem and swaying behind him was a red cape. He had small, mean looking eyes, and a tail which was wrapped around his waist.

Aisha couldn't stop looking at him. She didn't either, until a much taller, muscular man appeared next to him. He, too, had a tail that was wrapped around his waist and he had a small heap of black hair in the middle of his head.

"So, Prince Vegeta, what would you like to eat?", asked the taller man.

Aisha's eyes widened at the title, "Prince". So…he was a Prince. A handsome one at that. Aisha could feel herself blushing. Was she developing a crush? It seemed so.

"I didn't come here to eat, Nappa. I simply wanted to be away from Frieza and his two ass kissers.", replied Vegeta. Aisha thought she would die when she heard his voice. It was adorable.

The two Saiyans walked in and sat down. They began talking about the glorious day when Frieza would be overthrown. How they longed for that precious day. After a few minutes, Vegeta's stomach growled a bit.

"Hmm, maybe I am a bit hungry", he said. "Let's see if we can grab a bite to eat."

Nappa nodded and the two got up to get something. However, no one was there. The cooks were on their break, and the food had been put away.

"This is ridiculous", Nappa said. "You'd think Frieza would keep extra cooks around or something." Aisha watched them think about their situation. Then she looked up and saw two slices of cake she hadn't noticed before. She grabbed one for herself and ate it. She grabbed the other one for Vegeta and slowly crept over to the table they'd been sitting at.

Nappa was busy trying to find some food and Vegeta stood there watching him. Suddenly, he saw Aisha in the corner of his eye. He watched her closely. She sat the cake gently on Vegeta's side of the table and crept away. Vegeta followed her. Once a few steps away from the cafeteria, Vegeta called out to her.

"Hey, you!"

Aisha froze in place. "Who are you?", Vegeta asked. Aisha turned around to face him. She blushed again as she got a closer look at his beautiful face. She went into a daze, but was reawakened when she felt someone shaking her.

"Who are you? I won't ask you again!", Vegeta said in an irritated voice. Aisha never stopped blushing and shyly said her name.

"…Aisha". Vegeta let go of her.

"That's better", he said. "Now wh- HEY! I wasn't finished talking to you!", he yelled. But it was too late. Aisha had fled and disappeared at the end of the hall.

Vegeta growled and headed back inside the cafeteria.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 4! Aisha and Vegeta finally meet, though it may not have been a pleasant meeting. The next few chapters are going to be good. They were to me, lol. Aisha and Vegeta start getting closer and feelings develop. I'm not going to spoil things anymore so…you'll just have to keep reading!

As always, please R&R.

Thanks!

_**OoX-EbonyDuchess-XoO**_


	5. Second Royal Sighting

Here it is, chapter 5. Things start to get good and cute from here.

**Disclaimer:** Me? Owning DBZ? HA! Wish I did, but I don't. So…no lawsuits. -Smiles-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 - **Second Royal Sighting**

Aisha was in her room thinking about what just happened. She blushed again as she remembered his face. Her tail switched as she thought about him touching her. It may have been to roughly shake her, but he touched her none-the-less. She sighed happily.

However, her joy quickly turned to sadness when she realized something.

_He's a Prince and I'm nothing but Frieza's slave. He wouldn't be interested in me. I'm more than likely just scum in his eyes._

She sighed sadly. Reality had just crashed and it wasn't to her liking.

"I might as well stop thinking about him", she told herself. She stretched out comfortably on her bed. It would've helped if the bed itself was comfy, but oh well. She was used to it by now. Suddenly, she heard footsteps walking toward her room. She sat up just as her doors opened.

It was Zarbon. He looked disgusted.

Aisha knew Zarbon didn't like her and the feeling was mutual. They stared at each other for about three seconds when Zarbon broke the silence.

"Frieza wants you to clean the floors upstairs. So, grab a bucket, a mop, and hurry it up!" Then he walked down the hallway and was soon gone. Aisha had to clean the floors on the third level. She groaned and grabbed her mop from the corner of her room. She couldn't figure out where her bucket was, though.

Then she remembered her encounter with Dodo brain. She ran off leaving the bucket behind. She had to get another one from the storage room. She left her room and went two doors down. She pushed the button and the doors opened up.

Aisha grabbed a bucket and walked back to her room. She filled her new bucket with water and cleaning solution. Then she carried the mop and bucket upstairs to the third level. When she got to the top of the stairs, she started mopping.

Hours passed before she was almost finished. She tiredly walked toward her last bit of unclean floor. While mopping, she suddenly heard footsteps behind her at the other end of the hall. She turned around to see who they were coming from. Her eyes widened.

There he was again!

Prince Vegeta with Nappa close behind. They stopped at one of the rooms. Vegeta said something to Nappa and soon he walked inside.

_Ok, that must be the big guy's room_, Aisha thought to herself. _So where's…?_ She stopped. Vegeta was walking closer and closer in her direction. She stopped staring and went back to mopping, blushing horribly.

_Now I KNOW he won't like me. Here I am caught red-handed doing Frieza's bidding_, Aisha thought. Her blushing faded quickly. Then suddenly…

"Hey! You there. Um…Aisha wasn't it?"

Aisha turned around. Vegeta was standing only a couple of feet away from her

"Yes…it's Aisha", she replied shyly.

"I thought so. Anyway, you're in the way of my room", Vegeta told her. Aisha looked to her right and looked at the doors she hadn't paid attention to earlier. She was in front of his room. _So he stays on the third level_, she thought.

"AHEM!", Vegeta yelled. Aisha looked back at him. He looked very irritated now. "Did you hear me? You're in my way. MOVE!", he ordered. Aisha moved out of his way.

_Gosh, he's rude_, she thought. But it didn't change how she felt about him. As Prince Vegeta walked by her, he suddenly stopped. Without facing her, he asked, "By the way, why'd you run from me earlier? I wasn't done talking to you."

"I don't know. I guess I was scared", Aisha replied. Vegeta chuckled.

"Scared, huh? Well, you're right to be. I could easily kill you right now if I wanted to", he said. This made Aisha jump a little. Well, at least she knew he didn't want to kill her. Not now, anyway.

"One more thing…why did you put that cake on the table Nappa and I were sitting at?"

Aisha's heart almost stopped. Vegeta turned to face her this time. Aisha gulped and tried to answer without blushing this time.

"Because…y-you'd said y-you were hungry. I happened to see the two cake slices and ate one. Then I put the other one on the table f-f-for you.", she managed to say. So far so good. She hadn't blushed yet, but she felt close.

All Vegeta said in reply was, "Oh." Then he walked into his room, the door closing behind him. Aisha finished mopping then returned to her room for a nice, long sleep. At least…she hoped for one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that wraps up chapter 5. I can't wait to submit chapter 6. That's when Aisha and Veg- …Oops, I almost gave it away. -O.o;- Silly, silly me. You'll just have to R&R to see what happens next between these two. -Giggles-

_**OoX-EbonyDuchess-XoO**_


	6. Getting Somewhat Acquainted

Here's chapter 6! Hope you enjoy it. -Squeals from the cuteness of this chapter-

To **Fluffy Kitten**: Thank you for the review. If you thought chapter 5 was cute, just wait until you read this one, 7, and 8. -Jumps excitedly-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, so you don't sue. Mmk?

**A/N**: I know in my last chapter I'd said I was going to submit two chapters a day. Well, because this chapter, along with two others, is so gosh darn cute, I'll make an exception and submit three today. This way, I'll be able to submit my last two chapters the next day, and it'll be even. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 - **Getting Somewhat Acquainted**

Aisha woke up the next day fully rested. She hadn't endured any interruptions during the night or this morning. It was strange, but she didn't care.

She hopped out of bed and walked toward her bathroom where she freshened herself up. Then she decided to wait around a bit.

_Surely pretty boy or gumball will come to get me soon. Rarely a day goes by that they don't_, she thought to herself. However, almost half an hour passed. Aisha knew something was wrong after the first fifteen minutes went by. Then twenty.

_They're probably testing me…or trying to play with my head_, she thought. _They're probably waiting for me to come out on my own so they can jump me or something._

Well, she saw through their little plan and stayed in her room. But now, it'd been a full hour and no one showed up. She grew bored and left her room, figuring Frieza didn't want her services today. She wanted to go to the third level and see if Vegeta was in his room, but thought against it. She badly wanted to go, though.

She snuck around until she got to the cafeteria. Once there, she peered inside.

No Prince.

She sighed sadly and snuck further inside. She wasn't extremely hungry, but she figured a snack wouldn't hurt. She managed to obtain a small apple. She snuck back into the hall and ate. While walking, she passed by the spot where her crawlspace should've been. However, it wasn't there. Aisha looked more closely, and discovered that it'd been sealed up.

"Damn that Dodoria!", she said. She got a little angry, but soon shrugged it off. She'd finished her snack and was about to throw it away, when she heard footsteps. She immediately hid. From her hiding place, she peeked to see who it was. Two guards were walking down the hall.

She pouted. She'd hoped it was her Prince. She stayed hidden until they passed. When they disappeared down the hall, Aisha began walking again. She threw her finished apple into the trash and started walking back towards her room. "Man, this is boring", she sighed. Once inside her room, she started to consider cleaning. It'd give her a reason to be on the third level. She could just lie as she went along with it. So, Aisha got her stuff and went upstairs, purposely stopping by Vegeta's room.

Suddenly, she thought she heard a voice from inside. She listened closely.

"Grr, stupid Frieza. Man, there's nothing to do around here", said the voice.

Aisha's tail twitched with joy. It was Vegeta! He'd been in his room the whole time. She listened again. He'd said something about being hungry, yet he didn't feel like going to the first level to get anything. Aisha rushed off.

Soon, she returned with another apple. This time, it was for Vegeta. She sat the apple down in front of his door, knocked twice, then hid around the corner. Vegeta opened his door, and was rather pissed when he saw no one there. He was about to go back inside, when he spotted the apple. He picked it up and looked around.

Aisha thought she was well hidden, except the end of her tail was showing and Vegeta soon saw it.

"Aisha! I see your tail. Come out!", called Vegeta. Aisha blushed from embarrassment of hiding so poorly. She came out and walked over to where Vegeta was standing. He looked at her.

"Am I correct in assuming you're the one who brought me this?", he asked. Aisha nodded slowly. "Hmph", Vegeta said, then he bit into the apple. Aisha felt relieved. She thought he was going to yell at her or something. Prince Vegeta was about to go back into his room, when he stopped and faced Aisha.

"Come in", he said. Aisha blinked in confusion. She couldn't believe he'd just said that.

"Huh?", she asked.

"I said 'come in'. I'm bored anyway, and you're the only one around who's about my age."

Aisha felt like she was frozen in place.

"Well, are you coming in or not? I'm not going to offer again", Vegeta said. Aisha nodded happily and entered his room. Vegeta stepped inside, and the door closed behind him. He sat on his bed. Aisha just kind of…stood there.

"Sit down", Vegeta told her. Aisha sat on the floor with her back against the wall. There was an awkward silence between them. Vegeta finally broke it.

"Why are you being so…nice to me?", he asked. "First the cake, now the apple. You even accepted my offer to come in my room. Are you trying to trick me? What is this, a plan of some sort?"

Aisha shook her head. "I'm just a nice person, I guess."

Vegeta looked at her. "…Do you like me?"

Aisha blushed at the unexpected question. Vegeta could see it and he chuckled to himself. Suddenly, they both heard heavy footsteps.

"Hide", Vegeta said. Aisha ran into the bathroom and hid inside the tub. The bedroom doors opened, and Zarbon appeared.

_They're back_, Aisha thought to herself. Vegeta frowned at Zarbon. "What do YOU want?", he asked rudely.

"Have you seen a small, female Saiyan around here? Frieza wants her, but she's no where to be found", said Zarbon in an irritated voice.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "What makes you think I'd know where she is? It's your job, along with that pink bubble, to look after her."

"DON'T get smart with ME, monkey! NOW ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!", Zarbon yelled. He was not in the mood for Vegeta's smart attitude. Frieza would have Zarbon's head if he didn't find her soon.

Inside the bathroom, Aisha shook in fear at the anger in Zarbon's voice. She wondered if Vegeta would tell. Was his whole…'friendly' attitude towards her just an act?

Vegeta didn't respond and instead stretched out on his bed. He could sense the anger in Zarbon rising and it pleased him. Zarbon growled, for he knew what Vegeta was doing. Finally, Vegeta spoke.

"No, I haven't seen her. But even if I did see her, I wouldn't tell you."

It took every ounce of Zarbon's strength to hold back from ripping Vegeta apart. He simply growled and stormed off. Finding that brat was more important right now.

Vegeta got off of his bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"Aisha, you should go. They're looking for you. Go now before someone decides to check in here again", he said. Aisha quickly got out of the tub and thanked Vegeta. "Go!", he replied.

Aisha started walking quickly and was almost near the door. Before she fully made it, Vegeta gently grabbed her hand.

"Meet me back in here tomorrow when you have nothing to do", he told her. Then he let her go. Aisha tried to hold back a smile and nodded. Then she quietly exited the room and made her way towards the second level.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 6. WoOt! Chapters 7 and 8 on the way. Hold tight. -Giggles-

_**OoX-EbonyDuchess-XoO**_


	7. Thank You

Chapter 7. Some violence in the first part, but the cuteness reappears towards the end.

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill by now, right? -Nods-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7 - **Thank You**

"You brat! How DARE you disappear like that!", yelled Zarbon as his fist connected with Aisha's jaw.

"Yeah, it's not nice to make us look for you", Dodoria added. He brought his foot down hard on Aisha's back. Zarbon and Dodoria had finally caught up with her. She'd almost made it to her room after leaving Vegeta's when Zarbon saw her first. He roared in anger and ran towards her. Aisha heard him and started to run away. She thought she was home-free, until she ran into Dodoria.

He grabbed her hair and dragged her all the way to Frieza's room. Once inside, Dodoria called Zarbon via his scouter and alerted him of Aisha's capture. A few seconds later, Zarbon entered the room.

Now here they were, once again, beating Aisha within an inch of her life. And being the evil aliens they were, they loved every minute of it. The sounds of her bones snapping, the sight of bruises on her body, the smell of her sweet blood…they enjoyed it all.

Frieza just sat there and watched. Oh how he loved a good show every now and then. He also enjoyed getting in on the beatings, but only sometimes. Why waste his time getting his hands dirty, when he had two brutes to do it for him? He chuckled to himself as he watched the puny, Saiyan child learn yet another painful lesson.

Aisha thought for sure she'd die this time. She was lying in her own blood and her vision was becoming very blurry. Her body had just about given up and would soon shut down. Tears fell down her cheeks as she thought about her parents, her life, and…her Prince.

Just moments ago, he'd saved her from being caught inside his room and even told her to meet him again.

_Maybe he does like me_, she thought. _Or maybe…he just feels sorry for me._

Suddenly, a horribly pain awoke her from her thoughts, and she screamed. Dodoria had applied all his weight to his right foot, jumped up, and stomped on her tail, crushing it. The sudden shock caused her body to jump, and every muscle inside stung with tremendous pain. She sobbed quietly. Zarbon and Dodoria looked pleased and laughed. Frieza also laughed at the wretched body on the floor.

"Zarbon, take her to her room. Forget the healing tanks. We'll let her heal slowly this time. Maybe this'll teach her to stay in her place", Frieza said. He left the room, with Dodoria walking right alongside him. Zarbon grabbed Aisha harshly, walked to her room, and literally threw her inside.

"Pathetic Saiyan. You're lucky you're not dead, although you should be", he said. He walked off to join Frieza and Dodoria.

About four or five weeks is how long it took Aisha to heal. And even then, she was fully one hundred percent. Frieza and his brutes left her alone the whole time. They probably wouldn't check on her for about another two weeks.

"Perfect. I can visit Vegeta like I told him I would", she said to herself. It was hard for her to walk, but determination, loyalty, and quite possibly love made her go on. It was horribly painful for her to walk up the stairs, and it seemed like it took longer because of the pain, but she did it and finally made it to Vegeta's room.

She knocked twice. No answer. She knocked again, and this time the doors opened.

"Come in", Vegeta said.

Aisha walked in and sat against the wall. Vegeta felt somewhat concerned, but his young pride wouldn't allow him to show it.

"They managed to catch you, huh?", he asked.

Aisha slowly nodded, and tears fell from her eyes.

"What are you crying about?", Vegeta asked. Aisha didn't respond and kept crying. "Hmph, forget it", he said.

Vegeta walked to his bedroom door. "I'm getting a snack", he said and walked out of the room. Once he left, Aisha cried harder and soon sobbed uncontrollably. However, she'd calmed down by the time Vegeta returned.

Vegeta had an apple in his hand. He hopped onto his bed, sat down, and placed the apple next to him. Then, he formed some of his ki into a small laser and cut the apple in slices. Aisha watched him closely. Then, Vegeta looked at her.

He pointed to an empty spot on the bed. "Sit", he said. Aisha did so. Once she was comfortable, Vegeta used his tail to gently push the apple slices to her. Aisha looked at them, then back at Vegeta.

"Go ahead, eat them. I ate mine on the way back", he told her. Aisha took a slice and ate it. It felt good as it traveled down to her stomach, and the taste was lusciously sweet. Soon, she ate them all and she started to feel better.

She got off the bed and started walking towards the door.

"Guess I'd better head back to my room", she said. Vegeta said nothing. He turned his head and folded his arms. Aisha suddenly felt a weird urge. Courage came out of nowhere and she walked back over to the bed, climbed onto it, crawled to where Vegeta was sitting and…kissed his cheek.

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock and he pushed her away.

"WHAT do you think you're doing!", exclaimed the embarrassed and blushing Prince.

"Thanking you for the snack. It was delicious", she replied.

"A simple 'thank you' would've sufficed", he told her.

_Not for me_, Aisha thought. She got off the bed and walked towards the door again. She'd gotten into the hallway when Vegeta told her to stop. She turned to look at him.

"…Would you…um…like to stay in here for the night?", he quietly asked her, a bit embarrassed. Aisha's heart danced.

"Yes. I'd like that", she replied, and walked back into the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Squeals- How was that? I think it's simply adorable. -Jumps up and down- Ok, the next one, to me, is the best. I really enjoyed writing that one. Hope you enjoy reading it.

_**OoX-EbonyDuchess-XoO**_


	8. Questions and Feelings

-Plays a fanfare on a trumpet horribly- Chapter 8 is here. Onto the squishy cuteness!

**Disclaimer**: Yadda yadda yadda…don't own DBZ…blah blah.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 - **Questions and Feelings**

Aisha and Vegeta talked until they were tired. They told each other a little about themselves. There were awkward silent moments from time to time, and Vegeta sometimes made Aisha feel uncomfortable, but they seemed to get along.

Aisha found out that Vegeta was eight, confirming her guess about him being two years older than she was. Vegeta also told her about his father and how he gave Vegeta over to Frieza. He didn't tell her everything though. He felt it wasn't her business.

Plus, he didn't know her too well anyway.

Aisha told Vegeta everything she remembered, which wasn't a lot. Her past was filled with empty voids, those being the things she didn't remember too well. Vegeta acted like he didn't care, but deep down he almost felt sorry for Aisha.

Again, his pride got in the way.

Aisha curled up on the floor against a wall and soon drifted off to sleep. Her light, gentle snores were all that could be heard. Vegeta sat up on his bed and watched her sleep.

What was with this girl? Why had she taken a liking to him? Maybe it was because he was the only one on the base around her age.

And that kiss…

Vegeta placed his hand where Aisha had kissed him.

Was it really just a 'thank you' kiss?

So many questions flooded his mind. He had the answers to almost none of them. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop looking at Aisha…or forget about her kiss. He tried shaking his head to get his thoughts clear. It worked temporarily.

"What's wrong with me?", Vegeta quietly asked himself. He stared at the ceiling for a minute or two trying to figure out the answer. He'd been feeling strange ever since he met Aisha.

"What have you done to me?", he asked while looking back at Aisha.

Was he starting to…care for her? Were those strange feelings he kept having…feelings of love? No, it couldn't be. Vegeta. Prince of ALL Saiyans. Loving someone (other than himself)? The mere thought made him sick, yet he couldn't control it.

He punched his pillow angrily and growled to himself. Had Aisha awoken Vegeta's feelings?

The very things that Frieza had taught him, as a younger child, to get rid of…the things that he was told could get him killed…the things he felt made him weak. Ugh, the thought made him furious. How could he have been so weak as to allow a female to make him…feel again?

He walked over to where Aisha was sleeping and stared at her. The peaceful expression on her face as she slept, and the way her face glowed in what little light the room **did** offer, made his fury slowly melt away. He sat down next to her and watched her sleep.

She was so calm and tranquil. Vegeta even thought he saw a slight smile on her face.

_She's happy_, he thought. _Am I the reason for her happiness?_

Something inside him said 'yes'.

He slowly removed the glove from his right hand and gently placed it on Aisha's face. Her skin, despite the many beatings, felt soft. He slowly caressed her cheek and Aisha's tail wiggled in response.

Did she know it was Vegeta who was touching her?

He removed his hand and slipped the glove back on. Aisha's mouth curled into a frown, though only for a second or two, then reverted to normal. Vegeta gasped.

She DID know it was him. Even in such a deep sleep, she knew his touch…which he found weird since he hadn't touched her so gently before. And gloveless, at that.

That moment suddenly made him realize something. He did, in fact, love her. He'd been trying to ignore it, but now it was inevitable. Somehow his feelings came back to him…but he was afraid.

He hugged his knees to his chest and rested his head on them. He'd have to act like he didn't love or care for her at all. For his sake…and Aisha's. For he knew if Frieza found out, he'd surely kill her. He could still hear Frieza's words in his head…

…"Feelings are for weaklings. They only get in the way. That's what separates the feeble, fragile warriors from the mighty, powerful, **feared** warriors. Remember this, Vegeta."

Vegeta heard soft whimpering. He snapped back to reality and looked at Aisha. She was trembling horribly and crying. Vegeta wondered if she was having one of those horrid nightmares she told him about.

Vegeta held her close to him and tried to calm her down.

_Her body…it's so warm_, he thought.

Aisha felt someone close to her and she stopped trembling so hard. Soon, she stopped altogether and her crying ceased as well. Vegeta picked her up and walked over to his bed. He placed her gently on top, and her gentle snores were heard again.

"Good, she's sleeping peacefully again", Vegeta said softly to himself.

He climbed into bed and laid next to her, leaving a considerable amount of space between them. He felt his eyelids grow heavy and figured it was time for him to get some sleep as well.

No more than ten minutes after drifting off to sleep, he felt something warm clinging to him. He wearily opened his eyes and saw that Aisha had snuggled up close to him. He also saw another smile on her face. He gently placed his arm around her and went back to sleep, and a small smile crept upon his face as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SoOo, how'd you like that one? Gah, I find it simply adorable. Unfortunately, it doesn't last forever. You'll have to wait until my last two chapters to find out what happens when Frieza finds out! -O.O- It won't be pretty. Review... pretty please?

_**OoX-EbonyDuchess-XoO**_


	9. Consequences

Chapter 9. 'Nuff said.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. You should know this by now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9 - **Consequences**

Over the next few days, Aisha and Prince Vegeta bonded quite well. He tried to keep his feelings surpressed, though. He just couldn't risk anyone suspecting anything.

One word to Frieza, and it'd all be over.

After a week or so, Frieza figured Aisha should be near a hundred percent. He sent Zarbon to go fetch her. Zarbon arrived at her room, only to discover her missing again. He delivered the news to Frieza.

"WHAT?!", he yelled. "Ugh, that insolent little monkey. We'll have to snap her in half to make her learn!"

Dodoria and Zarbon flinched at their Lord's angry words.

"WELL?! Don't just sit there! FIND HER!!", Frieza screamed.

Zarbon and Dodoria hurried out of the room in search of Aisha. They searched everywhere and even ordered a few guards to help them.

Aisha was in Vegeta's room, waiting on him to return. He'd gone to get them something to eat. Aisha was careful and remembered the rules for when Vegeta was gone:

**1)** Hide if you hear footsteps, no matter what.

**2)** Stay quiet and DON'T open the door for anyone.

She did her best to follow them.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was on the first level getting the food. Two slices of pie, and a peach they could share. Once he started to make his way back, he'd gotten this strange feeling. Something bad was about to happen. He just knew it. Then, he saw Dodoria at the far end of the hall. He was searching for something.

…Or some**one**.

Prince Vegeta literally flew up the stairs to the third level. He didn't see any guards around, so he figured no one had come to check yet. He released a breath of relief and entered his room.

"Aisha, it's me!", Vegeta called out.

No response.

"Aisha, stop playing around! Frieza's goons have started searching for you again. You need to hurry and get out of here!", he said, both with concern and irritation.

Still no reply. Vegeta growled and walked towards the bathroom.

"Ai-"

Vegeta was cut off by a strong backhand to the face. He flew into the wall then landed on the floor with a hard thud. He wiped blood away from his mouth and froze when he saw Zarbon standing in front of him, holding Aisha by her throat tightly. Zarbon laughed at Vegeta.

"You thought you could hide her forever, did you? Well, you thought horribly wrong, you little traitor", he said coldly. Zarbon grabbed Vegeta and off he went to Frieza's room. Within minutes, he arrived at the dreaded destination. Once Zarbon stepped inside, he threw Aisha to the floor, but kept holding Vegeta. He bowed respectfully to Frieza, then started his 'report'.

"Lord Frieza, it seems Vegeta was keeping Aisha in his room the whole time."

Frieza looked at Vegeta.

"Oh? Why'd you keep my pet away from me, Vegeta?", he asked. His tone was icy. Vegeta didn't answer him, and Frieza became instantly angry. He slapped Vegeta in the face with his tail. Zarbon flinched at the sudden attack, and dropped Vegeta.

Vegeta growled. He was tired of getting hit in the face.

He began to stand up when Frieza kneed him in the stomach. Vegeta tried to punch Frieza, but his hand was caught. He gasped in fear as Frieza glared at him.

"My, my. Aren't we feeling brave?", he teased, and started to crush Vegeta's hand. It hurt tremendously, but Vegeta didn't yell. He simply refused to give Frieza the sick pleasure of knowing how much pain he was causing. However, once he felt something in his hand snap, he couldn't take it. He stomped on one of Frieza's toes in response.

"OUCH!!", Frieza yelled. "You…You worthless PIECE OF DIRT!!"

Vegeta clutched his hand gently, and tried to get away. Unfortunately, Frieza caught him by the tail. Frieza made sure he had a good grip, and once he was positive he did, he snapped it. Vegeta cried out in agonizing pain. Throughout the pain, he managed to look over at Aisha.

She barely moved.

"Are you becoming weak with feelings, Vegeta? That's it, isn't it? You have feelings for my pet?, Frieza asked. He proceeded to stomp on Vegeta's back repeatedly, then he stopped. He kneeled onto the floor, with one of his knees in Vegeta's back, and pulled Vegeta's head up by his hair. "Well then, you'll enjoy this."

He threw Vegeta's head back onto the floor and called Dodoria and Zarbon over to where he was. Once they were close enough, Frieza told them to hold Vegeta down. Vegeta was still in pain. He wanted to try and escape, but couldn't. Dodoria purposely sat down hard on Vegeta's back. Vegeta couldn't even muster up enough strength to yell, even though the impact made the pain _much_ worse.

Frieza told Zarbon to make sure Vegeta saw everything he was about to do. Zarbon nodded. Frieza looked down at Vegeta and a twisted smile appeared upon his face.

"Enjoy the show", he said, and started walking toward Aisha.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that wraps up chapter 9. R&R, please.

**_OoX-EbonyDuchess-XoO_**


	10. Torment

Wooo, I've been gone for a while. Not that anyone _really_ noticed. Anyway, here's the last chapter to my fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this. You know the rest.

**Warning:** Some violence. It's nothing you're not used to seeing/reading, though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10 - **Torment**

Frieza kicked Aisha in the side with all his might.

Pain shot though her body and she started to slowly regain consciousness. She felt horribly dizzy, her head throbbed, her vision was blurry, and, for a moment, she swore she saw multi-colored spots everywhere.

Frieza grabbed Aisha by the neck with his tail and looked at her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Pathetic. I don't know why I even kept you around. What could you possibly do for me that I couldn't get someone else to do?"

With that, he started to slowly tighten his tail around Aisha's neck. Anger started to rise as his grip on her got tighter.

"Ignorant, insolent, weak little monkeys! That's all you are!! I don't know what keeps me from killing you or Vegeta, but it makes me furious that I can't!!!"

Aisha struggled as her chest and lungs burned for oxygen. Her face was starting to turn a weird bluish color. She clawed at Frieza's tail and kicked her legs with the remaining strength she had. It didn't help one bit. Actually, it just annoyed Frieza.

"Stupid little girl", he said.

Vegeta couldn't help but watch in agony as the one who helped unlock his feelings slowly began to whither away right in front of him. He tried to fight back tears, but to no avail. Hot streams of salty water flowed down his cheeks and he quietly pleaded with Frieza to stop.

Zarbon and Dodoria laughed. The sight of Vegeta crying over something, especially a low-class Saiyan girl, was hilarious to them.

"Poor, poor Vegeta. He's so powerless to stop his little girlfriend from getting beaten.", Zarbon teased. Dodoria laughed at the taunt. Vegeta growled as he painfully thought about how right Zarbon was.

Frieza let Aisha go, and she struggled for air. She coughed violently as she did so. Frieza frowned at the poor child, and stomped on her stomach. He did this repeatedly until he got tired of it. Aisha coughed up blood and almost choked on it a few times. Frieza just laughed.

Then, he straddled her frail body and punched her back and forth in the jaw, on her head, and in the nose.

Suddenly, he stopped.

For some odd reason, he now almost felt bad about beating Aisha. He stood up and looked over at Zarbon and Dodoria who were smiling at the limp body next to Frieza's feet. He looked down at Vegeta. His hands were balled into tight fists and he was trying to keep himself from crying loudly.

Frieza picked Aisha up and walked toward the door. He stopped and looked at Zarbon and Dodoria again.

"Keep Vegeta under control. I'll be right back."

They both nodded and Frieza walked out. He walked to the second level and stopped in front of Aisha's room. He growled at those guilty feelings that prevented his beating from going any further, and opened the door.

He threw her inside and she landed on the floor close to her bed. Frieza stared at her for a minute before walking off.

Aisha painfully climbed onto her bed, feeling very weak and dizzy, and curled up into a ball. She cried herself to sleep that night. Once fully asleep, she dreamt of getting revenge against Frieza. She wanted it so badly.

Little did she know, it'd one day come.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's all folks! I'm thinking about making a sequel to this fic.  
I have some good ideas, but I dunno. I might do it, I might not.

**_OoX-EbonyDuchess-XoO_**


End file.
